When the darkness faded away
by Aarinesque
Summary: Just some silly love story.. humor me and read it? SuguruxHiro Complete
1. Pink

'_Kay, this is my first fanfic **ever** and I haven't really written anything with yaoi before either.. So, I hope it isn't **that** bad. There might be some grammar mistakes, but hey what do you expect form a Swedish, sixteen year old? There might appear a lot of fandom clichés but isn't it what it's all about? Anyhow, hope you enjoy. And please review! _

_Paring: Suguru x you'll see.. _

_**Disclaimer**: I DON'T own Gravitation, never will, but that doesn't mean I can't write and dream. ;P _

_And so the story begins.. _

**_When the darkness faded away: Ch 1_**

I keep having these dreams or daydreams more likely. But still, is messing with my mind and I can't take this for much longer! Everything getting so confusing and I keep spinning faster and faster. I don't seem to be able to stop. I know soon I will fall down and the world will turn black. You can't save me, not when you don't even see me.

So I'm lost, lost in my own mind and everything is growing darker.

I thought love would set me free, but the love I feel.. You'll never know. It is better this way. You can't feel the same way, there's no way. Not when you don't see me, even if we're friends, you don't see me. I could go on lying, while everything growing so dark and I won't be able to stop some day, someday it'll be too late. Too late to say those things I wanted to scream so many times.

You've been there by my side longer then anyone else, then I mean really been there, not as family but as a friend. You're more then a friend for me but to you, I'm just someone you trust enough to not push away. I don't even know when I fell for you, when I started to see you in a different light.

To be honest I never thought you would trust me at all in the beginning, sure you accepted me before anyone else but trust's another thing. I guess you surprised us both. You've told me so many things, things you would never tell anyone else, not even Shuichi-san. I know it's only been a half year since we meet for the first time but sometimes it fells like I've known you forever.

I don't have so many friends; the music just meant so much more for me. I never thought I needed any one else then me and the music. But I need you. Hell, I would give up so much just to be with you.

Sitting in my music room, so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I almost didn't hear the doorbell ringing. Oh well, I guess reality calls. I wonder who it is, since it's almost twelve o'clock in the night, I walk up to the door and open it. I was surprised by who it was standing there.

"Hiro-kun, what are you doing here so late?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes, I could tell that he had been crying 'cause his eyes where all red and swollen. When he didn't answer me, I said, "Come in, do you want some tea?" He just nods and walks in to my apartment, which I live alone in. I moved out from my parent's house sometime ago. Alright, back on track. I told him to wait for me in the living room and went to put on some tea.

When I came back with the tea, Hiro was sitting in the couch. I walked over to sit next to him, giving him one of the cups with tea and says, "You don't have to tell me what's wrong.." Hiro looked at me and asks, "So you notice, ne?"

"Yeah, little hard not to.. But I understand if you don't want to talk about what ever it is." I said, wishing he would trust me enough to tell me but happy that he came to me and not Shuichi-san. I sipped on my tea and then I notice that he's staring at me.

I shifted nervously when I hear him say, "Ayaka broke up with me. I kind of knew she would and why. That's why I need to talk to you." I looked at him stunned, not knowing what to say.

A minute past before I half stuttered and very confused said "Wh-why do you h-haft to talk to me for? Wait, did you just say Ayaka broke up with you?" I look at Hiro and see just a tiny smile on his lips. "Yes, she did.. Can't say I'm surprised and in a way I suppose I'm not that sad either. Maybe it's because I just liked her, not loved her. I realised it a couple of months ago, when I started to see someone else, no don't get me wrong." Hiro said, while I looked shocked that he would even say something like that.

He continued, "When I say see someone, I mean, seeing as in like seeing someone for the first time even if you've known that person for awhile. I realised just a month ago that I've fallen in love with that person. It took me some time to really understand what I was feeling and I guess I was in denial like two weeks before that too." I look at him, totally bewildered and thought that there's no hope for me if he had fallen in love with someone. Why is he telling me this? Oh Gods, I wish he hadn't told me.

Is he trying to make my life more miserable then it already is? Fuck, what am I suppose to do now? Tell him to leave or wait and see? Maybe then I can find out how he loves and at least then I know how I should hate and be jealous of. Hm-mm, tough choices, tough choices..

But before I really had any time to even make a choice or say something. He continued again, "Suguru-kun, are you alright? You look pale." I looked down in my tea, trying to come up with something to say that wouldn't sound dumb or so not like me.

And yet again before I could say anything, I could feel his hand on my forehead. I snatch back and looked at him shocked. "I-I'm f-fine. Honto ni.." I looked up in his eyes, still shocked, and saw how close he was, too close.

I rapid got up and started to pace around in the room, looking at him from time, to time. "Suguru-kun, are you sure you're fine? I can talk to you tomorrow instead if you're tired or don't feel well. Even if I really wanted to tell you tonight, before I changed my mind or chicken out but if you're not feeling well.. Then it's better if you go to bed and get some sleep."

Oh my god, did he just say that in one breath? What should I do? I'm supposed to be his friend, and all he cares for is my health when he's the one with problems. "Hiro-kun, I told you already, I'm fine! And if there's something that you really need to tell me then tell me!" I snap while I kept on pacing.

I looked at Hiro just when he starts to speak, "Uhm, Suguru-kun, could you please sit down? You're kind of making me nervous." I stop, realising that I've been pacing around for a while now and went to sit next to him again. Just a little bit further away then before and when I was suppose to look down in my tea just so I didn't have to look at him, I realise that I've must have put it down meanwhile I was pacing without noticing. I could feel my checks turning slightly pink. I mutter a sorry, still looking down on my hands.

"Eh.. Uhm.. What I wanted to tell you was.. Uhmm.. You see." Okay, now he's the one that is making me nervous. I look up, trying to figure out what the hell he's trying to say.

Nope, as usually, you can't see what he's thinking even if I can see that he's nervous. That's not that hard to figure out, he is kind of stuttering and he won't look at me.

He's just starring at the wall. "What I'm trying to say is.. Ehh.. Well.."

"Hiro-kun, you don't have to say it, whatever it is." I guess that got his attention 'cause at least he's looking at me now. "No, I have to tell you." He looks me in the eyes and I look away, afraid that my eyes would give me away, tell something I'm not sure I want him to know. Before I know what happening, I feel his hand on my cheek, I feel my cheeks burning and before I could pull away, I feel something soft against my lips. 'Whoa, he's kissing me, he's kissing me, he's kissing me..' I freeze, still shocked and before I could close my eyes and kiss him back, he's already gone. "I'm sorry, Suguru-kun. I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't help myself." I smile a little and I can see it's confusing him. Before he could do or say something stupid, I pull him to me and kiss him. When I started to pull away, he just pulled me closer. A few minutes later I had to pull away from the lack of air.

Staring into his eyes, I feel like something finely gone right in my life. Sure, I'm in a famous band, talented musician; some would even say genius when it comes to music and I haven't even turn seventeen yet! But everyone always compeers me to my cousin, the famous Tohma Seguchi, head of N-G and member of the top-chart Nittle Grasper. Hiro is one of the few that doesn't compeered me with him, he never has. I smile a little when I see Hiro's face, still a little flushed from the kiss and he's slightly panting. So okay, I probably look the same but he's sooo cute! "Suguru-kun, I like you... I like you a lot."

I beamed at him, when I heard him say those words. Even if the kiss kind of already showed that, but hey, how am I to complain? It's not like I have been wishing that this would happen ever since I first saw him. Yeah right, how am I kidding? Of course I have. How hasn't? I mean come on, he's gorgeous! "I like you too." Gods that sounded so lame and sappy! I couldn't come up with anything else to say.

I mean, how often does your crush tell you they like you after they'd kissed you? Well, at least it has never happen to me before! It feels like I've finely stopped spinning and like everything will be perfect. But I know better.. Maybe if we weren't famous, then everything would be just fine. But we are famous and the press follows almost every step we take.

When they finally find out and they will sooner or later, I wonder, what will happen to us then? Are we strong enough to handle it, like Shuichi-san and Yuki-san did? I sigh. Why does love have to be so complicated? Hm-mm, I wonder how everyone in N-G will take this and our fans? I mean, if Hiro-kun and I come out to the world that we're a couple it would mean that all members of Bad Luck are gay or at least bi. I wonder what Tohma-san will say. He won't be happy, of that I'm sure and Shuichi-san will probably be his usually annoying self even if we get along better now. He doesn't give me a headache every day anymore. I'm pretty sure that Sakano-san will have a fit and K-san.. I wonder how he will react; I mean he's a crazy, gun-shooting American. Gods know what he will do. I shudder.

I pull out of my thoughts when I hear Hiro-kun call my name and I notice that he was shaking me. "Huh?" is my, oh so smart answer. He stopped shaking me and said, "Suguru-kun, are you okay? I said your names three times before you answer." "Oh gomenasai, didn't mean to start spacing out." He starts laughing and then he hugs me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I feel his arms tighten around my waist. I yawned. "It's 'kay. You should go to bed and I'll see you tomorrow. 'Kay?" I was about to nod when I found out that I really didn't want him to leave. "Uhm.. Idon'twantyoutoleave." I whispered quietly and fast.

He looked at me confused so I guess he didn't hear what I said. I take a deep breath and said it again, "I don't want you to leave." He looked at me and I saw him smile which made me smile a little. "Sure, I'll stay." "Honto, honto ni?" He nodded smiling and then said, "So where am I going to sleep?" Whoops didn't think of that, now did I? Okay, so I know where I want him to sleep, and yes just sleep! At least I had the decency to blush at that thought. "You can have my bed. I'll take the couch." "No, I couldn't. You know we could share the bed." He said mumbling but still loud enough so I could hear him, since we were kind of close and everything. And as usually he continues before I can answer. I'm starting to think it's a nervous habit he got, since he got a tendency to do that almost every time we speak, just the two of us. "Or I'll just take the couch. It's your apartment after all and I don't want to push you or anything. And.." "Hiro, urusai! I.. eh.. Actually I wanted to share bed with you" I said while turning very red.

He looks kind of surprised and he's kind of gulping like a fish. I had to bit my lip so I wouldn't start laughing. Oh, he's starting to pull him self to together and look he speaks, "Uh-huh, sure." I yawned again, I tried to stop it but it just wouldn't go. "We should go to bed. It's pretty late and we have work tomorrow." He said while looking me in the eyes.

I nodded and then it struck me. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.." I didn't even notice that I was chanting it out loud. Which maybe wasn't the greatest idée in the world and now he's looking at me strangely. I probably got some explaining to do, "You do realise that Shuichi-san and the others are going to notice and start asking questions, ne?" "Let them wonder. If they ask, we tell if you want to." He's right. It's our relationship, not theirs. If we want to be together then it has nothing to do with them. "Kay, if they ask, we tell. Now let's go to bed." I said while taking his hand and leading him to my bedroom.

_Okay, hope you like it.. I would appreciate if you would review and tell me what you think and also if you think I should continue. So okay, I might continue even if you don't want me to.. :D_

_Ja ne_


	2. Red

_**So, I'm back.. It took me a quite some time to just write this and I know it's not much. Honestly, I didn't really know what to write until a couple of weeks ago. And now I'm having trouble again. ; So read, tell me what you think and if you got any ideas, please tell me! I'm really sorry it's so short and I'll try to write more next time! **_

_**Disclaimer, see chapter one.**_

_**Hope you'll like.. **_

It all started with a faint noise, then it got stronger and stronger until I couldn't take it anymore. It took me a couple of minutes to figure out that it were my alarm clock. I sigh as I turn off the alarm and start to get up only to be stopped by the arms around my waist. "Hiro" I whine while shaking him, "Wake up." Nope, he's not moving. "Wake up, wake up, wake up. Common, _rise _and _shine_!" Hm-mm, I need a new plan. Oh, I know.. Hehe, if he doesn't wake up after this then I'm just gonna give K-san a little call. I turn in his arms to face him. I slowly started to shower his face with butterfly's kisses. When I got to his lips I could tell he was waking up even if he tried to hide it. I pull back and says; "Hiro, if you don't open your eyes now then I just have to give K-san a call. And I know you're not asleep anymore." He opened his eyes and looked into mine. I have always loved his eyes, so blue.

He pulls me closer and kissed me on the cheek. "Mm-mm.." "Morning to you too, about time you woke up." I said and tangle myself out of the bed and Hiro's arms. Hiro and I showered (alone, mind you), got dressed and ate breakfast. An hour later we arrived to N-G on Hiro's motorcycle.

The only that wasn't in the studio yet, when we walked in, was Shuichi which wasn't exactly unexpected. I could tell that K-san and Sakano-san was a bit surprised that Hiro and I arrived at the same time but it could be because the goofy grin on Hiro's face and the big smile on mine that just wouldn't go away. Twenty minutes late, Shuichi-san came crashing in.

I guess he had a good morning. Practise went good and a couple hours later it was finely time for a break. Hiro sat down on the couch and as I went to sit down beside him, he pulled me down on his lap. And you can bet on that I turn red! I turn a little to face him. I looked at him confused and raised an eyebrow at him.

And then I hear Shuichi-san squeal. I turned against him and saw him practical sparkling, eyes shining and then heard him cry out loud; "Hiiiro, why didn't you tell me you guys where together?" By then Sakano-san was having a fit a usually while K-san was pointing his gun at him, trying to get him to calm down but it wasn't exactly working seeing as Sakano-san kept screaming why, why me, why over and over again.

I could feel myself turning redder so I tried to hide my face in Hiros chest which maybe I shouldn't have done, since that only made Shuichi-san squeal even louder then before. "Shuichi calm down! I didn't tell you before because we weren't together then." Hiro said while chuckling a little bit. "Ohh, so you just got together?" Shuichi-san said a bit calmer then before. "Yes, but it's really none of your business. It's not like we interrogate you and Yuki-san! But of course we don't even need to ask for you to tell us everything.." I said annoyed while glaring at Shuichi-san.

And then I hear a gunshot and manic laughter. I look over at K-san and saw Sakano-san passed out by his feet. At least he hadn't hit him. I look at Hiro pleading, hoping he would take me away, if only for a little while. Hiro suddenly pushed me off from his lap. I stumble a little bit but at least I didn't fall. I turn to glare at him. Why the bloody hell did he push me of! Before I got a chance to say anything, Hiro stood up beside of me, took my hand and said; "Hey K, is it okay if Suguru and I take the rest of the day of?" K-san just pointed the gun at Hiro and asked; "Why?" Hm-mm, that's a good question.. I look up at his face and what I saw made my blood run a bit faster and my heart to skip a beat. The look on his face is mischievous and there's this twinkle in his eyes that I can't really place.

"I'm taking Suguru on a date." My expression rapidly changed from curious to astonishment. Shuichi-san started, once again, squealing and I could feel the blush rising to my cheeks. I wonder how many times I'm able to blush before it becomes persistently 'cause I don't seem to be able to stop. I guess I must have been zoning out completely because suddenly I registered Hiros voice. "Huh?" Was my reaction. He sighs and looks into my eyes. "Zoning out again, are we?" I just nod and look away. Shuichi was still squealing in the background when Hiro dragged me out of the studio and N-G.

'----'

**_I like to thank my one and only reviewer, TaintedEternity. I hope I don't disappoint you. And I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I really tried to write more. To tell you the truth, I wanted to update before my birthday but it didn't exactly work.. :P Anyhow, hope you like and please, pretty please, review! _**


	3. Green

**_So I'm back.. Yay on me! I know it's not much but I haven't really felt all that well and I still don't know why.. You know, having a constant headache can really be a nuisance. So I really have been trying to write but everything just keeps falling to pieces. Even my schoolwork has start suffering because of it. While I've really tried to force myself to make my mama to make an appointment with the doctor, it hasn't really worked. I guess it's how it goes when you got a phobia against hospitals.. Anyway I'm not gonna nag about that. Here's what I've manage to write. Hope I don't disappoint anyone of you who actually reviewed. _**

_**Disclaimer, see chapter one.**_

Somehow, he manages to drag me to a café near by a park not so far from the N-G building. He says nothing on the way there, just keeps smiling and making something in my stomach flutter. We sit down in a corner by one of the windows. I look around 'cause I've never been here before and I wanted to see if anyone had recognized us. The whole place was done in blues, greens, black and silver. Tables shattered around the place, a counter in the back and the place is practical empty since its only noon.

A waitress walks up to us and when she's about to say something, most likely what we like to order, her jaw drops and her eyes almost pops out! The sight alone almost made me laugh. Hiro just smile and waits for her to do her job. I'm starting to get irritated when she does nothing but stands there and look stupid (and funny) for I don't know how long.

When she finely comes back to life and asks us what we'd like to order. Both Hiro and I both order coffee. Hiro orders strawberry shortcake and I order black forest cake. I watch as she walks away with a sigh of relief. I can hear Hiro laughing at my reaction to the waitress, who obviously was a fan of us. I smile just a little; he knows how much I hate it when they do that, staring like they got nothing else to do.

We were talking and laughing about what had happen earlier when the waitress showed up with our order. I could tell that she's curious regarding why we're laughing and confused why we laughed even harder when she walked away.

Poor little girl, she would have screamed if she knew. Uhm, maybe I shouldn't call her little nor poor. I mean she's almost certainly older (and taller) then I am and I don't know if she's poor or not. I shake my head and concentrate on my chocolate cake and Hiro. I take a bit and close my eyes in pleasure, trying to decide if I like Hiros or the cakes taste more. Then I hear Hiro groan, interrupting my rail of thoughts. I open my eyes and lick my lips. The look of craving on Hiro's face almost made me groan too. I look down, finding it hard to resist to just kiss him right here. Soon there was no cake left and thank gods for that!

We chatted for a while before calling for the check. Hiro insisted on paying since it was his idea. We're almost at the door when he decides to take my hand. To say I'm shock is an understatement. I didn't think he would so open about our relationship in public or maybe it's just me being insecure. He squeezes my and gently and I look up at him, smiling slightly. At that moment everything felt almost perfect. It feels like nothing could interrupt this feeling.

I don't think we had gotten more then 7 feet from the café when the screaming started and we had to run back to the N-G. Actually it was more like he was dragging me along in a very, very fast pace but still. The doors close behind us and you can see a horde of fans, mostly girls judging the clothes.

I guess I was wrong before. It only took, I don't know how many, frilly dresses, piggy tails and _some_ screaming to chase away that feeling.

We're standing a few feet from the door, luckily on the inside. He's still holding my hand, our hands' a bit sweaty. We are both a bit out of breath as we just stands there and look out on the crowd that has gathered. The only reason they haven't gotten in is because the tight security Tohma-san got here. I glance at Hiro and see him starring at me with a question in his eyes. I raise an eyebrow at him and wait for him to ask what he wants to ask.

"Can I? Should we? You want to?" Somehow, I actually understood what he meant. I smile and nod just slightly. The loop-sided grin is all I have time to notice before he's hugging me tightly with my face hidden in his chest. The screaming got louder and I'm glad that I can't see how they reacted, only hear and that's bad enough.

"For the love of pocky and pink, what's going on here?!" How Shuichi's voice could be heard over all the screaming I don't know, but somehow it did. A few seconds later gunshots announced the arrival of K-san and Sakano-san is surely right behind him.

Soon all that could be heard was screams of terror and manic laughter as fans ran away. When everything had turn back normal, or as normal it could get at the N-G, I slowly turned my face away from Hiro's chest. Shuichi is standing just slightly behind K-san and Sakano-san. Sakano-san's clinging to K-san as if his life was depending on it while K-san's still laughing. The personal around us was either slightly freaked, amused or just simply calm, as if it was a perfectly normal thing to happen during a day. Which I suppose it is here at the N-G. The thought itself makes me smile and everything else too. Suddenly a pling from the elevator which made almost everyone turn their heads to look. I snort and then sigh when I see just who it is. Tohma Seguchi. I should have seen that coming.

'----'

_**Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it. Please review, it always makes me feel happy and less gloomy. It's so much easier to write when you're happy. Happy holiday and all that.**_

**_BTW I changed my name if you haven't notice or didn't know.. It was KonekoAnne before. _**


	4. blue

**I'm so, so sorry that I haven't updated sooner! ****I got reasons of course but that just doesn't seem good enough, now does it? Well, I've been to the doctor and it turns out that I got a really bad tension headache. (You kind of can tell it's bad when you've had it for about a year and a half.. --) Anyway, I've been working for the last three weeks and this was my last week. Heh, it's strange I guess.. I never really saw myself working in a, kinda, hardware store but it was fun. Plus it's my birthday today. So I decided to just send in what I've written. Today was like a deadline for me. Didn't work that well but anyway, I'm not gonna stall anymore. **

Without saying anything I started to pull Hiro along as I started to walk as far away and as fast I could from Tohma before he even could react to what he's seeing. And believe me, his reaction is something you would like to avoid to as long as you can. Plus there's no way I'll let Tohma ruin this one for me. Soon we was out of sight, thank gods, but not that that is going to help us. There is no way we can hide from him. He always has some way of finding the person he wants to find. I know running is not going to work. I know he will find us and soon at that. I just don't want him to do whatever he decides to do in front of so many people. My feet seem to have led me to the room that I'm in almost everyday, the studio.

As soon as Hiro closed the door and I couldn't help but to notice that he didn't lock it. I glance nervously at the door before I jumped at it, locking it as quickly as I could. I look over at Hiro and see him looking at me with an eyebrow lift in question. I just shrug, chuckling a little before sitting down in one of the chairs, facing the door.

I could feel almost feel his stare before he sat down beside me. 'How could one day that started so well end up like this?' I sigh before taking Hiro's hand while my eyes remains trained on the door. I just know that Tohma will be here any minute now. Just the thought of Tohma makes me want to start pacing or do something foolish like sitting in Hiro's lap and kissing the daylight out of him until Tohma decides to show up, hehe I can almost see his face in front of me, but Hiro's hand in mine is calming me down somewhat.

I jump a bit when I hear someone trying to open the door. The rattle of someone pulling at the door handle sounded unusual loud in the quiet room and it didn't take long before it quieted down and some vague mutter could be heard through the door. I glared at the door, daring whoever that was out there to open it. Luckily I didn't say that out loud or Hiro would have thought I'd lost it. Then the click from the lock could be heard and takes me away from my thoughts. The door swung open, banging loudly against wall and both Hiro and I jumped at the sound. I look owlish at the person in the doorway, blinking a few times before the fact that it was K-san and not my dear cousin Tohma settles in. I breathe out and sag a bit in the chair in relief that he didn't shoot or kick the door open and that it wasn't Tohma.

I watch as he walks over to his chair by the control panel (?) before I realized that he didn't close the door. I turn to look at the door in horror. I curse myself silently for letting K-san to take my by surprise and letting my guard down. Just as I'm starting to calm down a bit I see him "smiling" his smirk like grin that kind of creeps you out 'cause you know you're in trouble, even if you haven't done anything bad, and you know it could end badly if he doesn't get his way in the end. Honestly Tohma can be such a child sometimes even if he doesn't act like it! Heh, just the thought of Tohma acting like a child brings a smile to my face and makes me giggle a little, which makes, of course, everyone in the room to look at me strangely except Hiro. I guess he's getting use to it by now.

"Zoning _again?_" Hiro says while looking into my eyes. I, of course, blushed while nodding.

He just had to say it, didn't he?! Making me blush all the time too.. Gods, I need to stop doing that.

Then Tohma clears his throat, making me turn my head to focus on him again, his facial expression making me cringe. He's staring at me with his left eyebrow raised and his smirk-grin has left his face. He has this unreadable look in his eyes that's really unsettling. The tension in the room is just getting worse. Argh, will he just get on with it?!

**Again, I'm sorry it's so short and for the cliff-hanger. It's just that I'm fight with myself on what I should write next, what Tohma's line should be and so on. I'm open to any suggestions and if I get any I like I'll use it and give the one who came up with it the credit of course. I use to sit during the lun****ches at work thinking of what he should say but never came up with anything that was just "right". **

**I'm kinda depressed lately so any reviews I get will have me bouncing on the walls (or at least around the apartment. lol). **

**You know, it's really hard to come up with a way to "come out" to your parents and say you're bi and you would really like to have a girlfriend (or boyfriend).. don't know how they will react.. not sure I'd like to see it.. **

**Ja ne **


	5. Yellow

I'm sorry it's not longer but it is the last chapter so I at least forgive myself for the shortness this time. ; I'm also sorry that I haven't updated. I have some issues right now that I can't really solve and plus my tension headache, which I completely blame for my writer block that comes and goes. I swear it's blocking my vocabulary at times as well and if it's not blocking it's mixing it all up. My Swedish has gotten pretty bad seeing as I am Swedish that's really a feat in it self. I keep mixing up Swedish words with English. Anyway, I'm not gonna bore you anymore, well at least not those who read this.. So hope you like the last chapter.

Oh and happy holidays too, I guess.

---------

"So Nakano-san, what are your intentions towards my precious cousin?"

Wow, the threat in his voice is so obvious that it's almost ridiculous. Almost, that is if you haven't met him or heard the rumors about him. It's kind of evident that he'd do anything to protect those he cares about or if it would benefic him or the company in any way. I mean Tohma-san is the kind of man that would steal candy from a child and just say it was for his/her own good. In other words, people look up to him as some sort of god and thereby he act like he is one.

I give Hiro's hand a squeeze, encouraging him to answer. Though I'll admit I'm finding it hard to even think about talking. Then again, I'm only admitting it in my head so maybe it doesn't count.

"Respectable..?"

Really..? I knew that. He's just so cute. Uhm, Tohma-san might not agree with me. sweat drop err.. Never mind, he's just amused.

"Well, that's good then. I wouldn't like it if you ended up hurting him after all." Tohma-san says while smiling that "sweet" smile of his. I wonder if he's gone giving his "I'll shove you in front of a car" talk or if there is more.. Does he really need to say more then he already has?

Nope, it doesn't seem like he's going to say anything more… Well, isn't this awkward? I smile a bit to myself. I'm just waiting for Tohma-san to take off his hat and start stroking it like it was a cat while saying 'excellent'. I chuckle softly at that thought. Wouldn't that be a sight to see?

Suddenly I hear someone cough, making me look up and around the room. Tohma-san and K-san's looking at me a bit strangely while Hiro just sighs. "You're done in lala land now?" He asks with a small smile tugging his lips. Of course I blush while I try to glare at him like it wasn't my fault my mind has its own mentality, which I will never say out loud unless I feel the sudden need to take a trip to the 'white-and-dreadful-plus-padded' place.

Did I mention white? Not that I have a personally "grudge" against white, I just don't like it. It's so.. White.. And that didn't make much sense. Luckily, no one but my mind and I will ever know. (Insert appropriate laughter of your liking)

"Spoilsport" I mutter loudly enough for everyone to hear. "Are you done now?" I looked a Tohma-san with an eyebrow raised in question. "No more interrogating of the boyfriend? Then you won't mind if we leave? Good, we'll be going then. Bye!" I said without letting him interrupt before I stand up, my hand still clasped tightly in Hiro's, and starts to drag Hiro out of the studio.

The walk to Hiro's bike was surprisingly uneventful. No Shuichi-san yelling or squealing, I think he slipped away after all the chaos, no Sakano-san panicking or attempting to kill himself, no weird secretary making strange suggestions and no journalists. The ride to my apartment was the same. We ended up watching a movie, snuggling up close to each other.

It left me with a sense of calm. Maybe all this won't be so bad. Sure, the press will always be there, my family will not be happy, Tohma-san will bully Hiro every now and then, Shuichi-san, K-san and Sakano-san will still be (somewhat) the same. Yet I have a feeling that this is all I really need, Hiro and Bad Luck.

**. . . . OWARI . . . .**


End file.
